


Day 25: Humiliation

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dehumanization, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Self-Harm, Torture, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bim finds himself in a situation he never imaginedhewould be in, broken down, with no way out.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Day 25: Humiliation

Bim shivered in his cage, curling into a tighter ball to preserve his body heat. He couldn’t sleep. He was too cold to. Not for the first time that night, he glared at the spinning ceiling fan in his – in this _psycho’s_ room. And not for the first time, he glared longingly at the soft bed just a few feet from the door of the wooden dog cage, though he refused to look at who was _in_ the bed. He rubbed at his tired eyes, lying back down. His eyes hurt. His glasses had been taken with most of the rest of his clothes – he’d been _generously_ allowed to keep his underwear – when he’d first arrived at this… _place_. 

…How long ago was that now? 

He couldn’t remember.

He shivered again, gripping at his shoulders. The bell on his collar chimed, and Bim flinched, only causing it to ring more. He scratched at the collar, aggravating old wounds on his throat from the same thing. He didn’t care. He was already miserable. What was a little self-inflicted misery on top of the pile?

He flinched again, squeezing his eyes shut, and covering his ears when he heard the alarm clock go off, still shivering violently. The person in the bed groaned, slipping one arm out from beneath the undoubtedly _warm_ covers to turn off the alarm before slipping out of bed completely. They ignored Bim, and headed for the adjourning bathroom, yawning and stretching their arms. Just as they had done every morning since Bim had been taken.

It was another hour before he was let out of the cage, the door unlocked and a hand grabbing his collar, dragging him out and strangling him briefly in the process. Bim coughed harshly when he was released and his captor took the moment to shove the bright purple bit gag into his mouth and clip a leash to his collar. When he was in control of himself, he tried to stand, his back protesting greatly against remaining on his hands and knees after so long in the cage, but then there was a boot on his lower back, shoving him back down so his nose crashed against the floor, and he cried out. “None of that, pet. You should know better by now.”

Bim whimpered, his arms covering the back of his head, his hands alluringly close to the buckle of the gag and clip of the leash. He knew better than to try to do anything though. He’d already tried that. His hands hadn’t stopped shaking for two days after.

He didn’t make a sound as he was jerked back as upright as he was allow by the leash, collar digging into his throat and the little bell chiming, and he was pulled out the door and into the hallway. He tried to keep up with his captor’s pace, but he was _exhausted_ , and it seemed like they were purposefully walking faster just for the extra chances to strangle him with the leash. It was… _humiliating_. He felt like a dog. Which, he supposed, was the point.

They arrived in the kitchen, and Bim’s leash was tied to a leg of the table. “Morning Mom, morning Dad!”

“Good morning, sweetie.” A woman Bim had come to know as one who’s go-to punishment was a whip came over and kissed his captor’s forehead, setting down a plate of some breakfast Bim couldn’t make out without his glasses in front of them. “Don’t forget to feed your pet.”

“Oh, right!”

His captor – Bim had figured out by now they were only a _teenager_ – bounced back out of their seat, grabbing the bowl Bim was used to eating out of off the floor and setting it on the counter, reaching for a cupboard. Bim closed his eyes, lying down on the floor, and attempted to stretch and pop out the kinks in his back without bumping into the father. _He_ liked to use his feet and heavy boots to deal his damage more than any tool, and Bim wasn’t eager to willingly go near. 

Bim blinked open his eyes when he felt the gag being undone, staring up at the teen with a blank expression. He gasped when it was pulled free, dissolving into another coughing fit that wracked his thin frame. The bowl was set down in front of him, nudged closer by the teen’s foot. “Here you go, pet! Eat up!”

Bim squinted at the bowl suspiciously. It looked…suspiciously similar to dog kibble, and Bim’s stomach protested at the mere _thought_. Up until now, he may have been fed exclusively burnt scraps and near-spoiled leftovers, but at least it was still food meant for _people_. This…

Bim stared up at the watching teen, a bit of his old fight sparking in his eyes. “ _Fuck_ you, I’m not eating that!” His voice was hoarse from disuse and coughing and strangling, but it was audible. And Bim swallowed harshly when all three of their faces darkened, staring at him.

He scrambled to hide under the table when he heard the father stand, and – whether intentionally or not – the father kicked the bowl of dog food on his way over, sending the little balls spilling out and rolling everywhere. He grabbed ahold of Bim’s leash, dragging him back out into the open with a strangled cry from Bim, scratching at the collar until the father let go. He could feel blood running down his throat.

The father just adjusted his grip, holding the leash closer to the collar, and lifted Bim up to his knees. Bim choked, struggling to breathe with his nails digging into already aggravated skin, forced to lock eyes with the other man. The father pulled on the leash that much more, and Bim’s face began to go red. “You’re _going_ to eat it,” the father hissed, “or we’re going to put the bit back and you won’t eat till _tomorrow’s_ breakfast.”

Bim’s stomach grumbled. He’d already suffered that punishment enough to know it was _painful_. He tried to swallow, and nodded as best he could. The father dropped him, and Bim crumpled to the floor, gasping and coughing and struggling to _breathe_. He lay limp for a moment when he managed to stop coughing, every part of him trembling, his breath rattling in his chest. Someone ‘nudged’ his side with their foot, and he let out a sob without meaning to. “Well? Clean up your mess, _pet_.”

Bim peeled his eyes open, staring longingly out the blurry window above the kitchen sink. He imagined Silver flying toward him, busting through the wall and rescuing him. Or Dark, appearing in one of his freaky Void portals. Tears sprung to his eyes at thought of Wilford appearing, shooting his three captors point-blank before whisking him back home.

But no one came.

Bim pushed himself up on his forearms, and bowed his head, picking up a single piece of kibble from the floor and chewing. It tasted better than he thought it would. Then again, _anything_ would taste good to him at this point. He swallowed, then picked up another, repeating the process. He was keenly aware of the three pairs of eyes boring into him, _watching_ as the once prideful, borderline narcissistic game show host was reduced to eating dog food off the floor. Something in him still squirmed at the humiliation, still wanted to _fight_ , but hunger quickly devoured it.

Bim wondered if he’d ever feel it again, after this.

**Author's Note:**

> >:D  
>  _There's a second part to this one that'll come soon uwu_
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
